


Yes right now

by Splinter



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Implied tentacle sex, Massage, Other, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splinter/pseuds/Splinter
Summary: Eddie's working too hard. Venom intervenes.





	Yes right now

**Eddie**

**EDDIE**

Mmmm?

**Want chocolate, Eddie**

Not now, V.

**CHOCOLATE, Eddie**

Working.

**You're boring**

Something has to pay for the tater tots and chocolate. This is due on Monday.

**Tonight's Saturday**

Yeah, but there's a lot to be done. _"These poor people"_ ...no, _"These vulnerable people..."_

Um.

 _"These serfs of the Google overlords..."_

**You've used that before**

NOT HELPING.

**You hate repeating yourself**

Yeah, but...

**Sitting still for too long**

Can't help it if you're bored.

**Not just bored. You're all tensed up. It is going to hurt**

You're complaining about my posture now?

**Yes**

It's fine. I did stretches.

**So this muscle isn't tense?**

OW

**Told you. I can make you feel better, Eddie. I can... unknot you**

...that does feel better.

**I can give you more of it. Come, lie down. Shirt off**

Careful, that's new, don't rip -

**STUPID HUMAN CLOTHING**

**You look better without it anyway**

All right, all right, I'll do the rest, okay? I can hardly go to the store naked next time you want ice cream.

...stop that.

**Lie down, Eddie. I will make you relax. Good**

**So many knots**

Ow - oh...

**See**

That's good. Mmm, oh...

Hey, I'll have a hickey if you keep doing that.

**Good. People will see that you're mine**

**...you like that idea, don't you?**

**Being marked. Being claimed.**

I - oh - 

**MINE**

Yes - oh - Do that again. That.

**Legs wider, Eddie. I want you to relax**

Hnnnnggg...

**YES**

**Mine mine mine Eddie mine** yours Ve **nom mine** oh babe yours **we** us **mine Eddie _MINE_**

So good...

**I thought you were supposed to be a writer. Is that the best you can do?**

Outstanding. Amazing. Just - just - oh... 

Love it when you do that. Feels so nice.

**So pretty like this, Eddie**

Just wanna lie here...

**Can get chocolate later**

**Author's Note:**

> My own work thing isn't due until *next* Monday...
> 
> I'm at [lurkinghistoric](http://lurkinghistoric.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> Edited to add: [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods) and [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads) made a podfic of this! [Go listen, it's amazing!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781533)


End file.
